


Fresh Start: Lucas' Backstory

by FanficaMan



Series: The Lucas Splattington Universe [4]
Category: Splatoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficaMan/pseuds/FanficaMan
Summary: Fanfica-frica-fantastic that you came around for another fic, by yours truly, FanficaMan. This story here is about my main Inkling OC/Inksona: Lucas Splattington. Here you'll see how he moved to Inkopolis, how he met Henry, how he became Agent 4, and even how he truly felt when he laid eyes on Marina for the first time (oooooooh). Please enjoy!





	Fresh Start: Lucas' Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is about to leave his hometown and move to Inkopolis to start his new life. He's sad that he has to leave his family, but he knows he will visit them every so often, and he will have a great life in this new town. After giving his parents a last hug goodbye, he hops on the train and heads off. He meets his new best friend Henry while looking for a seat. Henry was just coming back from visiting HIS family, now he's heading back to his place in Inkopolis Square, which is the specific part of Inkopolis that Lucas wanted to go to. He's a bit nervous that he might not fit in, but Henry reminds him there's nothing to worry about. Lucas hopes he's right.

(Enter Text Here)


End file.
